The present invention relates to an apparatus which has a video display and a motion mechanism in which a seat or the like is moved in synchronism with a motion in an image projected on the video display.
Recently, there has been provided an apparatus which displays, on a projector, a video program having pictures taken on a jet-coaster and which gives a seat a motion (physical displacement) synchronized with an ascent and descent of the jet-coaster. Such an apparatus simulates a situation such that a passenger of the apparatus feels as if the passenger is really riding on a vehicle.
An apparatus as described above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 61-68074. The apparatus disclosed in this application has a dome-shaped projection booth equipped with a seat and a projector, and a motion mechanism provided for the projection booth. The motion mechanism is composed of a driving shaft supporting the projection booth, an oil pressure part which has an oil pressure servo mechanism driving the driving shaft, a controller that controls the oil pressure part and the projection booth, and a storage part which stores motion data beforehand for driving the driving shaft via the oil pressure part. With this structure, the controller reads motion data relating to video information from the storage part in response to predetermined synchronous information, and drives the driving shaft via the oil pressure part on the basis of the read motion data. In this manner, the projection booth is moved in synchronism with projected images, and a passenger can feel as if real.
However, a conventional apparatus as described above has a disadvantage in that it is necessary for a skilled operator on the supplier side to set a video program in the apparatus and only video programs set by the operator can be presented to the passengers. Thus, the passengers cannot freely choose favorite video programs and are therefore reluctant to repeatedly enjoy the apparatus. That is, the conventional apparatus does not present various amusements.
Apparatus for driving a projection booth or the like has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 58-41592 or Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-192873.